The invention relates to a primer element, in particular for the propellant charge of a munition.
DE 199 28 832 A1 discloses an electrical primer device for the propellant charge of a cartridge, in which the arrangement is intended to be simplified and improved by use of the electromagnetic transmission principle.
An encapsulated electrical primer element is described in DE 38 12 958 A1. In order to prevent malfunctions, which can be initiated by radio-frequency interference energy, it is proposed that the conventional metal ring holding disk for a peened closure of the sleeve foot end be replaced by a dielectric in the form of a disk.
The primer system disclosed in DE 39 02 617 A1 deals with an improved primer behavior which can be achieved by a disk which is arranged between the initiation source and the primer charge and is composed of a porous, inorganic material.
An initiation or primer element with an initiation bridge arranged on a chip is disclosed in DE 196 37 587 A1. In order to allow it to be used universally and to avoid uncontrollable blowing out, it is proposed that the pins be passed into the housing of the primer element through a glass bushing.
DE 33 46 146 A1 deals with the problem of making reliable external contact with an initiation element, which is to be fired electrically, in the event of environmental stresses.
A combined primer cap is published in DE 24 43 793 C2. This has a first initiation charge, which can be initiated electrically, and a second primer system with an initiation charge which is sensitive to being pierced.
As a result of the change to the safety requirements, in particular with respect to electrostatic charges, the use of the previously used metal-foil elements as initiation bridges (for example as in DE 42 22 223 C1, DD 283 458 A5) in primer elements must be dispensed with.